Street Fighter Vixen
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Raised alongside Ryu by Goutetsu. Naru journeys to become the first female Hokage. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naru the Street Fighter

Index

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Time skips, written words, flashback beginning/ending_

**Jutsus**

"**Demon/summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter**

**BREAK**

Round 1: The Kit's Teacher

Upon the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato was a simple martial arts dojo. Within the dojo were three children, two boys and a single girl. All three were the students of a taijutsu master named Goutetsu. The man was a kind elder teaching them martial arts. All three were in the main dojo sparring with each other. One of the boys had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the end, blue eyes, and wore a red training gi. His opponent was a boy the same age with brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a white training gi with a crimson band upon his head. The third person was a girl. She like the first boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wore an orange gi. What struck out the most was the two white tipped blonde fox ears and white tipped foxtail that sprouted out from her lower back. All three were throwing well-coordinated kicks and punches. The elderly master looked with pride at how well the young students did.

"Ha, I hit you Ryu-kun. You can't let your guard down around me!" The girl cried out happily as she hit the boy in the abdomen with a punch. She suddenly ducked and leapt back from a kick from the blonde boy.

"Damn, I almost had her." He swore as he narrowly blocked a punch from Ryu.

"You should keep your guard up Ken." He said as he also blocked a kick from the girl.

"I already know to stay on guard from you Naru-chan." He said. The sparring continued on for a few more minutes.

"That is enough for today young ones." Goutetsu said and the three complied. He looked at every one of them sternly, and then he smiled.

"All three of you have made very good progress. I am very happy to have found such promising pure hearted students to pass the cursed taijutsu of Ansetsuken. I have done my best to refine it so that it did not need to kill to achieve victory, but I'm afraid that our time is short." The elderly taijutsu master said.

"What do you mean Goutetsu-sensei?" Ryu asked his teacher.

"Ryu, you and Naru-chan have been here the longest and have learned as much as I can teach you. You were an orphan when I took you in and now you are a skilled young man. Naru-chan you came here as a babe that my friend Sarutobi Hiruzen had asked me to look after you and teach you. Kenjiro, you wanted to learn martial arts and had your parents pay me to teach you, but you were still fun to teach." Goutetsu spoke once more. His three students were still confused.

"Ano, Goutetsu-jiji, why are you talking like this? You're gonna see me become the first female hokage right?" Naru asked starting with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like where this conversation was going and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, little kit. I'm afraid I do not think I will live long enough to see you become a kunoichi, let alone hokage. You were such a cute little kit with your eyes not even yet open when you first came here. You're still a cute kit, but I believe you will be a beautiful vixen like your mother." He answered and the tears formed in the eyes of all three.

"Now, now, don't cry you three. I will always be with you in your memories and hearts. I can only ask that you carry on what I taught you and refine the Ansetsuken even further. Prove to the world that death is not the only way to achieve victory." Noble Goutetsu said. The tears were streaming down the faces of all three students. The sun had already set and the blanket of night had come upon them. The two boys had retired to their shared room and Naru went to hers bringing master Goutetsu.

"Goutetsu-jiji, can you tell me about my parents again?" She asked. Even though she never met them she always asked about them. Often times it was stories of how they met or what adventures they had.

"Hai kit-chan. You still remind me of your mother when I first met her. She had spark. When someone called her tomato for her red hair and baby fat she beat that person up with very little training in taijutsu. Your father on the other hand, was a prodigy in the ninja arts. He fell in love with her in the academy and rescued her when they got older. It's such a shame that two fine shinobi died when you were born. You have your father's eyes and hair, but you carry your kaachan's spark and cooking skills. Your parents would love you to death. Your kaa-chan would've scolded you for one of your pranks then laugh at them. I wish you could have met them once." Goutetsu said to the young fox girl as she yawned heavily feeling sleep come upon her.

"I would have like that too." She said with a yawn. Goutestu only chuckled and rubbed the spot just behind her fox ears. With a bit of happy growling that sounded like purring, the girl fell asleep. Goutetsu stood up from near the bed and went outside silently shutting the door to the girl's room.

"Ah, Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, you would love how your daughter turned out. Even though there is much hate around her she lets it slide and works to help others." He said as he walked out of the dojo. He looked up to the heavens once more.

"I wish I could watch her grow to be the strong kunoichi I know she'll be, but tonight I have business to attend to. I may be joining the two of you soon enough and I pray your daughter does not follow the youko's path." He said to the heavens and dashed into the forest.

**BREAK**

It was some time after venturing into the deep forest that he felt a powerful and foul chakra.

"So, Akuma, you've come to challenge me. I have no regrets in life so come and face me." He called out calmly but loudly into the forest. That's when _he_ came. The man was tall and wearing a dark grey gi. His hair was pure crimson and tied in a topknot fashion. Around his neck was a prayer bead necklace. His skin was dark brown and his eyes were pure crimson. He stared at his new opponent.

"**Goutetsu, you cannot achive victory without sacrifice. A true warrior enters the arena with all his powers at the ready.**" The man known as Akuma said.

"I believe that true victory does mean you need to kill to obtain it. There are many victories and I am an old man." Goutetsu said as both men got into the stance for Ansetsuken. The battle started and both men threw a few kicks and punches.

"**Senpu kyaku"** Goutetsu cried out as he lifted a leg to a ninety-degree angle and spun quickly. Akuma blocked and used his own **senpu kyaku** and greatly injured Goutetsu

"**Shoryuken"** Akuma cried with a powerful rising uppercut. Akuma wasn't even panting as Goutetsu was horribly injured.

"**You have fought well for an old man. I shall make your end a swift and painless one."** Akuma said as he made one final strike. Thus Goutestu's life had ended that night.

**BREAK**

Dawn had broke. Naru was in her room asleep as she slightly felt the foul chakra from Goutetsu's fight. She tossed and turned as she dreamt of his fight. Until finally she screamed.

"GOUTETSU-JIJI!" Naru cried out she jerked from her sleep. Ryu and Ken had heard the commotion and ran into her room.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Ken asked quickly and with worry as he saw the normally cheery girl shaking like a leaf and grabbing on to him sobbing.

"I had a nightmare. I saw Goutestu-jiji fight this huge man with extremely foul chakra. It was like looking at a bijuu or the devil himself. They fought, and that demon man. H-h-he killed Goutetsu-jiji." She said still shaing like a leaf. The two boys tried to sooth her. Ryu never saw her that upset, and they both lived together since a very young age. Ken never knew that his fellow blonde get that upset. She calmed down enough and started making breakfast. The dojo door opened up and an anbu with a dog mask came in.

"You three are the current residents here correct?" all three nodded at the question.

"I regret to inform you that Goutetsu was found dead this morning. My squad and I were on our way back to give a report on a mission and he found his body on the way back to the village." Inu said as Naru dropped her chopsticks and cried.

_Three days later_

It rained that horrible day. It was the funeral day for Goutetsu, the last master of Ansetsuken. Only a few who truly knew the man came. Ryu, Ken, and Naru were there to honor their fallen mentor. A man with a bowl hair cut and the bushiest eyebrows also attended. An old man walking on a can with many bandages came as well. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, came with his two advisors and former teammates in order to honor the fallen warrior.

"Today we come to honor the death of a brave warrior. Goutetsu and I were very close. So close, in fact, that we could have been thought of as brothers. It is a shame that we mourn his death today, but we will do our best to find who murdered my dearest friend." Sarutobi said knowing that it may take a while. Afterwards those that came to honor his memory placed flowers upon his casket. Naru buried her shoulder in her closest friend Ryu and cried once more. Ken came to her and offered his silent condolences.

**BREAK**

The funeral had passed and the three students of Ansetsuken gathered around the table.

"So, what do we do now?" Ken asked his two friends. The three of them had calmed down enough to talk about what will happen now.

"I'll travel the world and refine the Ansetsuken. I want to find Goutetsu's killer and see how strong I can truly become. What about you Ken?" Ryu asked his friend.

"I'll keep up with my training, but I've got learn business. After all, the Masters family has been a merchant family for as long as I can remember." Ken answered Ryu's question, but about Naru?

"I'll continue on my training as a kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. I'll continue to strive towards being the first female hokage. Goutetsu will watch me from heaven with my kaachan and touchan. I'm sure he would have wanted it that way." Naru said. The three of them packed up their things. Naru would live in an apartment that the Sandaime Hokage set up for her. Ken would go back to his family in Suzuki, the capital of Hi no Kuni, and Ryu would travel the world seeking strong opponents to fight.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while huh?" Naru asked. The two boys nodded and got up. A shinobi escort arrived ready to take Ken back to his parents. Ryu left with them in order to help train with his friend. Naru strolled down the street from the gate to her new apartment. She saw all the cold stares she was getting from the populace. She paid them no mind as she came to her new home.

"Tadaima" She called out knowing no one would answer her. Her greatest friend and teacher was dead, and her closest friends left. She went to her new bedroom, plopped down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**BREAK**

A/N: Wow, that was the saddest thing I've ever written. This is a Street Fighter/Naruto crossover with a female Naruto. I've tweaked with Naru a bit and made her friends with Ryu and Ken. I hope you like it and please leave a review. I like to hear your input and ideas on my stories. If you criticize something make sure it's constructive and tells the truth without sounding like you're insulting someone. I'm not trying to be rude with that, but I had one guy only point out my flaws and follow up with a 'you suck'. That kind of review essentially borderlines flaming a person and can destroy self-confidence. I'd also like a person's input on pairings. Even though final decision is up to me, I'd like to hear a readers idea and reason why. Thank you for reading street fighter.


	2. Chapter 2: A Vixen's Test

Street Fighter Vixen

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback begin/end, written words, time skips_

**Jutsu, techniques**

"**Demon/summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons thinking'**_

**BREAK**

Chapter 2: A Vixen's Test

Five years had passed since Goutetsu died. Five years since Naru's best friends left Konoha. She had been very alone until she started making friends in the academy. The most notable were Chouji and Shikamaru. Hinata was also part of her friend-group, but that was mainly in the fact that she knew Naru was a girl. Naru had during that time decided to go by Naruto after seeing a group of bullies picking on a girl thinking that women were weaker than men. She didn't advertise the fact that she was a girl and never denied it. Everyone just thought she was a he. Not a single person guessed at that due to the fact she wore a large orange jacket and pants that were larger then her frame. She kept her hair short and neat, but didn't do things to pretty up. She just usually combed once out of a shower and went to bed so it had a rough nature to it, despite being shoulder length. However, this girl was not at the academy at the moment.

"Osu, almost done." Naru said as she finished up the touches on her latest prank. Which was pasting graffiti on the Hokage Mountain. This mountain was a memorial to the hokage's who previously served the village and this one girl in orange slipped through security and doodled all over in a fashion. Her ears were for the entire world to see, but she had grown a second tail when she turned ten. Both tails were hidden in her orange pants.

"NARUTO YOU GAKI!"

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Some chuunin guards were saying when they found out. One was sent to report to the hokage's office and inform the Sandaime Hokage about the situation.

"That's if you can catch at all 'ttebayo." Naru said as she dashed off. Her prank had already been done. Several chuunin, jounin, and even a few ANBU had chased the blonde around only to fail. What none of them noticed was a smirking blonde fox kit just hanging around the ally nearby, until a chuunin named Iruka showed and picked up the kit.

"Naruto, why aren't you in class?" He asked in an annoyed tone at the kit. The kit just licked him wagging its tail happily until it was placed down on the street. In a poof of smoke the kit turned into Naru, whom the scarred chuunin promptly hog-tied.

**BREAK**

"Alright class, since Naruto here decided to skip out today, we'll be reviewing the **henge no jutsu**. I want everyone to line up and use the **henge**." Iruka said causing everyone to moan. Some of them even thanked Naru sarcastically, a couple even called her 'dobe', or dead last. Everyone had used the **henge no jutsu** to transform into Iruka. One transformed into the Sandaime Hokage. When Naru's turn came she did transform, just not as everyone would've expacted.

"**Oiroke no jutsu.**" She called out and became a buxom, older version of herself with twin pigtails flowing down. Many of the guys had bloody noses, including Iruka.

"CUT THE CRAP NARUTO AND USE A PROPER HENGE." Iruka shouted out to his favorite student. She was almost a surrogate daughter to the man and would defend her like any fatherly figure would.

"Aw, Iruka-sensei's no fun, and besides you never said _what _to **henge** into just to use a **henge no jutsu** so I decided on my own variant." She said as she returned to her normal form with her ears twitching a bit. Many of the students wondered how she did it, but they also wondered how she was technically correct. The day eventually wound down with reviews for the finals that would be held tomorrow.

**BREAK**

Class had ended and our favorite blonde was currently scrubbing the Hokage monument.

"Alright young lady, you're not leaving until every inch of paint is scrubbed off." Iruka said annoyed at the fact that his surrogate daughter figure was off causing mischief rather then study.

"Not like anyone's there to greet me." She said solemnly with a tear in her eyes. She hadn't heard from her best friends in years. Not even a single letter from Ryu or Ken. She missed them and wanted to know if they're okay at least. Iruka heard her and understood her loneliness since Goutetsu's death.

"How about I treat you to a couple bowls at Ichiraku when you finish." He said knowing that would get the young vixen's attention. She immediately perked up as her ears twitched straight up.

"You're treating me to Ichiraku's. Why didn't you say that before?" She said as she started working double time. She remembered all the cleaning work done at Goutetsu's dojo after a hard work out and training session.

**BREAK**

Naru was inhaling, for lack of better terms, her ramen. She had always enjoyed ramen, even if she ate other things. Iruka, Teuchi, the owner of the shop, and Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, enjoyed the company together.

"Naru-chan, why'd you graffiti the monument? You do know whose faces are carved on it right?" Iruka asked. He saw the blonde girl as a surrogate daughter, especially after the death of her previous caretaker.

"I know who they are Iruka-sensei, they faces upon the monument are the hokages who served the village before us. Senjuu Hashirama was the founding father, along with Uchiha Madara, of the village we live in today, and he was best known for defeating the Kyuubi through his power of Mokuton. Senjuu Tobirama become the hokage after his brother, Hashirama, and was known for his high water affinity. The current hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen-jiji, and he's known as the professor for his knowledge of jutsu. The Yondaime Hokage was known as the kiiroi senko for his original jutsu the **hiraishin no jutsu**, and he was a fuiin-shinso to be feared with. Yondaime-sama's most well known feat was defeating the Kyuubi-no-Youko." She said perfectly reciting the history lesson. Iruka was stunned that the girl who always skipped classes with a few guys would recite a summary of the previous hokages.

"Okay, so you know who they are, but why graffiti the monument?"

"Because it's fun, a good training exercise, and finally because I'll be the greatest hokage ever. Also, Goutetsu-jiji said I could be the first female hokage if I tried." She answered. The last part of her answer was said with a hint of sorrow.

"It's okay Naru-chan. I know that old fuddy-duddy's gone but you still have the three of us." Teuchi said to his favorite customer.

"Thanks Teuchi-ojiisan, Iruka-sensei, Ayame-nee." Naru said happily. The meal went on with some light conversation involving her first period, which Ayame smacked her father for mentioning, and a reminder about the finals tomorrow. After which they all went home and got some sleep.

**BREAK**

Naru practically skipped into class full of confidence. Most people in the class wondered what the dead last was so happy about, and wondered why a guy would skip.

"Alright class today you take your final exams. Pass and you become shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Fail and you will have the choice of entering the academy again next year or going into a civilian school to learn until graduation. The test is divided into two main parts, the written and practical exams. The practical is divided once more into four more exams. The first practical is the obstacle course. You must reach the end to pass. The throwing exams will come second and you must hit the required number of targets to pass. The third exam will be a class spar where two of the members will come together and have a five-minute match. The victor will pass and the defeated will fail, ties include no victor within five minutes or double knockout and both will pass. The final practical is the jutsu where you must use the academy basics: **henge, kawarimi, **and **bunshin**. In order to graduate you must either pass the written exam and two practical exams, or three of the four and fail the written. Those who pass will receive their hitai-ate after the jutsu exam. We will now pass out the written exams. I wish you all luck."

'_I especially wish you luck, Naru-chan.'_ Iruka had thought as he spoke to the class before the exams. The written tests were distributed and Naru noticed something odd about her test, which was handed to her by Mizuki.

'_Who does this guy think he is, using the same genjutsu that he used two years ago? Does he really think I'm that stupid?'_ She thought to herself as she dispelled the genjutsu and worked happily.Forty-five minutes later she finished and Iruka managed to get her test. Mizuki, on the other hand, was wondering why the blonde was so happy. Fifteen minutes later all the tests were taken up and everyone was allowed a fifteen-minute stretch break.

"You look happy Naruto, did something good happen?" Chouji asked as he munched on chips Hinata also got close. She lost her stutter after being friends with her.

"Actually, I'm just thinking on a prank to pull on Mizuki-sensei as a farewell." She said. Everyone knew when there was a specific target for her pranks then someone did something to warrant the blondes wrath.

"What did he do to you? I certainly hope it wasn't anything to serious." HInata said. She knew nothing happened to any of her friends, so he must have done something to her directly, and that often meant something bad would happen, even worse if her friends were hurt.

"It's nothing to worry about hime. I'll just spook him and be off like that." She snapped her fingers as she said 'and that' to emphasize her point. She snuck off to the teachers lounge and found her target. The coffee cup that Mizuki drank from was sitting on the counter empty. She snuck in and quickly poured a liquid into the cup and retreated.

"Ah man I can't wait till these brats are gone." Mizuki said as he walked in the lounge. He noticed his particular cup was full.

'_Did someone fill this up for me? Probably Iruka.' _He said as he took a sip wondering why the coffee tasted so bad.

Naru just walked back in the classroom with a devious smirk on her face. The one everyone knew that some poor soul had crossed her and is now suffering her wrath.

"What's the prank this time Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. He wanted to know how she got her revenge this time to gauge how pissed she was.

"Oh, just a little something for Mizuki-sensei that will have him crapping his pants for an hour or two." She said nonchalantly making her close friends sweat drop at the answer. They had no idea what he did to warrant a prank like that, but they'll never ask.

The practical exams went by easily enough with very little trouble for Naru and everyone else. The only real shocker was Shikamaru passing the exam just by walking matching Naru's time almost perfectly. The jutsu exam had come quickly enough. They went alphabetically through family name. This meant Naru would be the second last to take the exam. The only person after her would be Yamanaka Ino. Her name was called and she went into the exam room.

"Alright Naruto, I just want you to perform the academy basics, and no funny business." Iruka said Mizuki had finally gotten everything out of his system and was sitting beside Iruka. Even though she pouted, she performed the **henge **and **kawarimi** perfectly.

"**Bunshin no jutsu.**" She called out as the single clone came out sickly and pale.

"I'm sorry Naru, but you failed." Mizuki said before Iruka looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean by that? She passed the finals with flying colors. Every other exam was met with scores that only Uchiha Sasuke could rival outside the obstacle course. She had the best time followed by Shikamaru. Congratulations Naruto, you pass." Iruka said happily confusing Mizuki.

"Are you sure he didn't cheat?"

"No, I didn't see anything that would warrant suspicion. Just that his chakra flared for a brief moment, but no jutsu was used." Iruka said

"He must have cheated in that moment." Mizuki countered almost desperate to say that Naru cheated.

"I didn't use a jutsu, someone put a genjutsu on my paper and I saw through it and dispelled it." She said getting pissed that the guy that attempted to fail her had the audacity to claim that she cheated.

"So Naruto, you're saying that a teacher put a genjutsu on your paper?" Iruka asked planning on taking this to the hokage for investigation. Naru just nodded in place of saying yes. Iruka handed her the hitai-ate and brought in Ino so they could finish.

'_Kuso, now I'll have to steal the scroll myself, but I'll make sure that brat takes the blame.'_ Mizuki thought as he made plans to steal it for himself.

**BREAK**

Naru was happy. She passed the exams to the glee of her friends and pigged out on ramen. She still hadn't had any luck with the **bunshin**, but that didn't worry her one bit. She'll just ask her unofficial jiji for a better clone jutsu. That's when she heard the sounds of battle nearby. She heard the clash of kunai against kunai as she went to investigate.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE FRAME NARUTO MIZUKI?" The familiar voice of Iruka shouted out.

"Why should it matter to you? You hate her just as much as everyone else." Mizuki retorted in an attempt to throw him off.

"I DON'T HATE NARUTO!" Iruka said as he threw some shuriken at his foe. Mizuki just smirked and dodged.

"You hate the kyuubi brat just like everyone else. He is the kyuubi no youko reborn and you know it." Mizuki said as a fuuma shuriken was thrown, but only to be deflected by a blue fireball. Both men turned to see a pissed off Naru. She didn't have her jacket on revealing her shirt clinging to her above average breasts and konoha hitai-ate tied across her forehead.

"HOW DARE YOU CONFUSE ME FOR THAT YAKO? HOW DARE YOU HURT IRUKA-SENSEI?" Naru said enraged at the accusations.

"Oh yeah kyuubi, beat if you can." Mizuki smirked as he charged Naru. She gathered some chakra into her fist and got in close.

"**SHORYUKEN**" She shouted as a blue flame emitted from her fist as she performed a rising uppercut that knocked Mizuki out cold.

"I'm Uzumaki Naru. NIbi no kitsune and future hokage. I am a zenko kitsune and will continue to be one." She said as the ANBU arrived and took Mizuki off.


End file.
